


Werewolf's aren't cute

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: My OneShots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Abunch  teen wolf one shots





	1. Chapter 1

"Werewolf's aren't cute" Scott told Allison. She shook her head and said," tell that to Stiles."


	2. Thanksgiving with the Stilinskis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have been dateing for over a year now and Stiles wants Derek to met his father on Thanksgiving. Derek doesn't have any family to speend the holiday with and agrees. Will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's a few day after Thanksgiving but I wanted to get a part out for this book.

Derek sat in front of the Stilinski's house with a thumping heart. Derek still remember what at the last Pack Meeting Stiles had asked.

_"Derek? Do you have anything going on on Thanksgiving?" Stiles asked the alpha werewolf. Derek looked at his boyfriend and smiled softly," No. Why di you ask, Stiles_ _?"_

_"My Dad got Thanksgiving off this year and I was... Well... Would you like to speand it at my place? And," The younger man's voice swichec to a muble as he countied," met my Dad?"_

_Derek when stiff as he answered," You sure Stiles?"_

_The Hyper-active man nodded in replie. Derek noddedand said" What time?"_

_"Six thirty," Stiles answered," See you tomorrow Sourwolf."_

_"Yeah, See you tomorrow Stiles," Derek responded as the 19 year old left the loft._

A week later here was Derek sitting in his camaro fithteen minutes early, a bottle of sparkling cider and a basket of rolls in the passenger seat, nervous as a cat above water, and more scared then he was when he was fighting Kate in Mexico. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, grabbed the rolls and cider and walked up to the door.

Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was actually comeing or not. Sure he said he would but it was the first time out of a werewolf related thing that Derek and Stiles father would be in the same room. It was nerve racking. Stiles was checking on the turkey when he heard the door bell ring. Whiping his hands on the dish towel he called out to the Shariff ,who was waching the Thanksgiving day Football game in the living room, "I'll get it."

He walked over to the door and opened it smiling when he saw Derek. 

"You made it!" Stiles smiled as Derek walked in the door. Derek chuckled softly and said,"I told you I would come. I brought Rolls and Cider."

Stiles chuckled at the Alpha as he took the rolls from him and placed them on the table then took the cider from him and placed it on the counter. Derek smiled as he asked," How are you doing Stiles?"

"Derek stop stulling and go talk to my Dad. Now I have to finish up the potatoes, green beans, and set the table all before 6:57. So out of the kitchen," Stiles scoled the older man. Derek noded as he left the kitchen still nervous and scared.

"Hello Shariff," he politly said as John walked towards the kitchen. John took one look at the former murder suspect and said," Derek Hale. What a surprise, I thought Stiles had invited Scott or Isaac."

Derek could he Stiles's heart rate rise with the Shariff's comment. Derek frowned and said," No, he invited me. But if I am not welcome I can leave." 

"Non sense. We could use the company. Right Dad?' Stiles said from the kitchen. The tension in the room increased ten fold with the question. The Shariff grunted as sat back down. 

The Tension stayed untill Stiles put the Turkey on the table. It was quite as they ate well up untill John asked," Derek what do you do for a living?"

"I don't work. My family left a huge vult full of money to me and my sister, before the fire," The Alpha answered. John hummed softly untill he asked,"How do you know my son?" 

"He helps me, Scott, Isaac, Kira, Byode, and Jackson train for Lacrosse," Stiles said going with the explanation that the pack had come up with at the last meeting. 

Derek nodded as he explained," I was in both basketball and Lacrosse when I was in high school."

"How old are you Derek?" The Shariff asked. 

"27.  Graduated College before I came back to Beacon Hills. Mangor in Engineering and minor in Celtic Myth," Derek responded. The 18 year old next to him smiled. 

"And your relationship with my son?" John asked grinding his teeth.

"Well dad... I am Gay, so He is my boyfriend," Stiles replied matter factly.

"Get out. Both of you! I will not have a fax liveing under my roof!!" The Shariff yelled as he threw a glass thourdes the couple. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and lead him to the Camaro and drove to the loft, while Stiles cried.


End file.
